


What it means to be a friend.

by melancholy_kaleidoscope



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_kaleidoscope/pseuds/melancholy_kaleidoscope
Summary: Before heading to Ba Sing Se to find the new Airbenders Korra doubts her decision as the Avatar to keep the Northern and Southern gates open. She has a heart to heart with Bolin about the burdens of being the Avatar and about Mako and Asami's new relationship.Post book 2.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What it means to be a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so it's really scary to post. Anyways I had this idea about Bolin being the bestest friend in the world and I wanted to write it.

She sat at the edge of the cliff on the highest point of Air Temple Island. She could hear the water crashing against the rock below her and she could feel the sharp breeze on her cheek. She was used to the cold of course, she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe afterall, but something about this particular wind had her shivering. 

Korra looked at the warm glow of Republic City across the bay. The city looked so peaceful and quiet but she knew it was anything but. After the recent events that occurred Korra just needed time alone to hear herself think. She was over the moon finding out that there were new airbenders, it was exciting and it made her emotional to think that she could restore the Air Nation and make Aang’s dream a reality. 

With every good emotion she felt it came partnered with fear and uncertainty. Being banned from the city by President Raiko certainly didn’t help her confidence at all. She was having a hard enough time dealing with her decisions to keep the Northern and Southern portals open. Her 8% approval from the public definitely didn’t ease her thoughts, even though Asami assured her not to take it personally. 

That was another problem she had to deal with though. As if being the Avatar wasn’t hard enough she also had to deal with feelings of love and typical teenage emotions. Somewhere between spending time in the south and trying to prevent a civil war Mako and Asami rekindled the fire that they had before. It was a weird feeling, Korra wasn’t particularly jealous, which was weird because her ex just went back to his ex. If she had known any better she should have felt at least a little troubled by that fact but for some reason her worries lie elsewhere. 

Before she could continue that thought she was interrupted by a soft voice behind her. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Korra quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head to look at the figure who distrubed her peace. She mustered all the courage she could and gave a weak smile. 

“Hey Bo, sorry I just needed some time alone.”

Bolin frowned and stared at her with concern. He stared at her for a minute, thinking about what to say, eventually he sighed and moved to sit beside her.

“I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through, but would you like to talk about it? I’ll be happy to just listen.” he said gently and smiled at her. 

Bolin can be dense sometimes. He doesn’t think about the things he says and oftentimes he says things that he shouldn’t. But Korra knew that he had everyone’s best interest at heart. He was sweet and kind and a good friend. She didn’t want to unload all her burdens to this sweet boy but she didn’t think she could keep on carrying it alone.  
As if reading her mind Bolin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Hey, what’s up? Talk to me.” 

“I just- feel alone.” she began slowly. Bolin removed his hand from his shoulder but kept his eyes on her. Urging her to continue. 

“Everything is just a little bit overwhelming. I feel like with every problem I fix, my solution creates three more problems and it just never stops.” 

“Is this about the spirit vines?” he asked. 

“It’s about everything. I know what I did was right. Keeping the portals open is the right decision so why do I keep questioning myself. Raiko certainly doesn’t make it any easier for me.”

Bolin gazed at Republic City looking to be deep in thought. “He will understand someday. They all will. You did what you had to do and eventually people will see that it’s for the better. If Raiko can’t see that then we probably need a new president.”

She chuckled at his lighthearted jab at Raiko. He could always make her feel better, she adored him for that. “I can’t wait for that day.” 

After a long pause she began again. This time really trying to express her fear of having to face all of the challenges ahead by herself. 

“I just don’t know if I can do it alone.”

“You don’t have to. Your friends are all here to help. You, me, Mako and Asami are still a team and we’re here for you.” 

At the mention of the new on again off again Korra frowned and looked back at the bay. Sensing her discomfort Bolin tried to urge the conversation toward another problem. 

“Is that another thing that’s bothering you? Mako and Asami?” 

She sighed. “I’d rather not hear their names, at least for right now. But yes.” 

Bolin nodded but didn’t say anything more. 

“It’s just really weird. They are two of my bestest friends and I’m happy for them but I can’t help but feel..” she trailed off. When she couldn’t finish her sentence Bolin finished it for her. 

“Abandoned.”

“Yeah, that.”

He knew how she felt, afterall he’s been through it. Although it hurt him at first to tell his crush to go after his brother he just wanted Korra to be happy. So he was supportive of them every step of the way. Even now that he knew Korra still had feelings for Mako he was going to be supportive. He smiled at her before continuing. 

“I felt the same way when I found out about your feelings for Mako. You guys were my teammates, you’re my best friend and he’s my brother, I guess I just felt that if you got together you wouldn’t want me around anymore.” 

“That’s not true. I hope you know we wouldn’t have done that.”

“I know,” he said chuckling. “I know that now but at the time it was scary you know?” 

Korra nodded her head. “I’m just scared that we would be the same as before. When they first started dating it was really hard to be around them, and I think Asami received judgement from me that she didn’t deserve at all. I don’t want to do that again.”

“I mean, she’s so incredible. She’s helped me out so much, in everything. She’s smart and absolutely gorgeous and perfect and were just starting to be friends and I don’t want my feelings about their relationship to change that.” Korra rambled on without giving it a second thought.

He stared at her, a little bit shocked at her confession. Suddenly he was questioning whether Korra was bothered because of Mako or if it was Asami instead. He wasn’t sure though, and he knew Korra didn’t understand how she was feeling either. So he didn’t question her about it. Instead he offered her his sincerest advice. 

“If she’s important to you then her relationship won’t get in the way. I know Asami is important to you and I know you will be a good friend, Korra.”

She studied his eyes after what he said. It made her realize where her fear of their relationship was coming from. She wasn’t bothered by the fact that Mako chose Asami. She was happy for them truly. But she was afraid that her past feelings for Mako might get in the way of her blossoming friendship with Asami. She didn’t want that to happen. She wanted to be closer to Asami and help her with her problems just as she helped Korra. She wanted to be a friend that she knew Asami deserved. So with a new found goal and increasing confidence she looked at Bolin with determination. 

“You’re right. The most I can do right now is be supportive. I am their friend before anything else and that is exactly what I’m gonna be.”

Bolin gave her a wide grin and stood up extending his hand for her to take. 

“Great! I’m glad to hear it. I’ll be here to listen to whatever problems you have along the way.”

As she stood up she took his hands in her and stared at his soft, green eyes. “Thanks Bo. You’re the best.” 

His grin went from ear to ear and he gave her a big hug. 

“Of course. I’m always here for you Korra. Now come on, we have to get ready for our trip tomorrow. New airbenders! This is so exciting I wonder where in the earth kingdom they are all from…” 

He kept rambling about the excitement he was feeling about their trip to the Earth Kingdom. Korra looked back at the bay one last time. Republic City could wait. Right now her main priority was to find the new airbenders and restore the Air Nation. She was happy her friends would be with her along this new adventure, especially Asami. She smiled to herself and turned to follow Bolin back inside where he was still talking about the Earth Kingdom. 

For now Korra had everything sorted. She would go forward one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Mako and Asami but I wanted to explore how Korra would develop feelings for Asami if Mako and Asami started dating again. Although I loved book 3 of tlok, I felt that Korra and Asami's development as a couple needed some more work. This is a one-shot but I could probably build a story out of it in the future. Maybe one day. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
